Electronic and electrical cabinets and enclosures are being constructed to enable them to be manufactured economically as well as to enable them to be constructed as monolithic cabinets or to be interlocked for purposes of forming them into racks and stacks. It is important, especially in high frequency applications, that the supporting members in which the edges of enclosure members are received be provided with electromagnetic interference shielding means that will provide electrical contact between the supporting members and the closure members to prevent outside signals from interfering with the electronic circuitry contained within the cabinet and to prevent signals occuring within the cabinet from interfering with electronic circuitry in adjacent cabinets or locations. It is also important to secure the enclosure members in position within the support members so that they will not rattle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,655 discloses an EMI strip which includes spaced arcuate spring contacts and spaced contacts extending outwardly from the sides of the metal strip. The spaced contacts score the surfaces of a groove in a cabinet supporting member as the EMI strip is being inserted therein to break down the oxide coating and make electrical connection between the EMI strip and the supporting member. This EMI strip has proven to be difficult to insert and position within the groove because the contacts create too much friction in being moved along the groove.